Naruto tale of the fox
by riseblader
Summary: what would happen if Naruto was left in the forests outside of Kohana. this story happens! STORY WIDE DISCLAMERS. ONE, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. TWO, T TO BE SAFE. THREE, BREAKING OF THE FOURTH WALL ALOT
1. going to Kohona

**key**

"talking"

**"bijuu talking"/jutsu name**

_'thinking'_

**_' bijuu__ thinking' _**

**A/N thanks to Hakumei kitsune for betaing this story.**

**chapter two will be updated when i get it back.**

**oh don't forget that reveiw button. it needs some loven.**

* * *

**October 17th, -In the forests outside of Konoha.**

"Do you think this is far enough Mizuki?" asked a brown haired boy who looked about ten years old with a scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah it should be, Iruka." Mizuki said. Mizuki was a silver haired boy who looked to be fifteen years old with a green bandana covering the top half of his head. "You can leave the demon boy, the high and mighty Naruto Uzumaki, over by that tree." He said with malice near the end.

Iruka then went over to a tree and tied the week old baby to a tree and then left with Mizuki, leaving the poor defenseless child to the elements of the forest. Neither of them seemed to notice the fox that appeared behind a tree.

**7 years later**

It was a peaceful day in the fox…

"NARUTO!"

Well, maybe not so peaceful fox village outside of Konoha. This is where we find our blonde hero, once again running from the foxes he just pulled his latest prank on. In reality, all foxes loved pranks, they cant get enough of them but Naruto's pranks are always so big and no one knows when its happening until it's gone off. That's when we hear a yell of.

"I wish the author would give me time stopping powers for a second." Well ask and you … wait did he just break the fourth wall … AGAIN… ISN'T THAT THE TENTH TIME THIS MOUNTH? Come OOOOOOOOOON it's only the second day of October. I shouldn't have to do this every day. The author wined as he gave Naruto the power he wanted.

Time stopped for a second as Naruto vanished. Naruto is a seven year old boy with blonde hair had blue eyes with slit pupils, a blonde fox tail and blonde fox ears with three whisker like marks on his checks. Naruto was currently wearing black jeans and a black hoodie with a golden yellow fox on the back along with a pair of black ninja sandals.

Naruto appeared in front of the village leader to say his goodbyes as he was going to Konoha to fulfill his dream to be a ninja. "Well looks like this is goodbye for now. Old man." Naruto told the fox before dodging a swipe from said fox.

"I'm not an old man. And you know that." The fox grumbled back in annoyance.

"Fine, you old fox. Can't yell at me now, can you." He said back and before he could say anything the blonde was gone.

Just out of sight of the main gate of Konoha stood Naruto and his fox partner Kyuubi, or his real name Kurama, who looked like any other fox except for his blood red eyes. Then Kurama said "Kit you should probably use that gen-jutsu I taught you to hide your ears and tail seeing as most humans don't have them."

"Okay then" Naruto said then started to flash though the hand signs. As he did the last few signs he said in a whisperer "secret kitsune technique: appendage disappearance jutsu." As he said the last word his tail started to disintegrate as did his ears.

"Okay, let's get the show on the road." He said to Kurama which he nodded to. And Naruto got out of the bush they were hiding in and started walking to the gate.

When Naruto got to the gate he saw two people there, the first one had brown hair which covered his right eye and had had his headband like a bandana that covered the top of his head. The other one had grayish black hair and had a bandage around his head that want over his nose. They both had on Chunin vests on so I guessed they were they gate guards so I went over to them.

They just looked at him and Kurama and asked one simple question. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He told them.

When they heard this they started to panic, they had been told if he came to get a team of ANBU to come and bring him to the Hokage, but it was their first day on the job so they panicked.

When Naruto saw this he asked "Hey author dude can you calm them down?"

"Fine, but ONLY if you stop breaking the fourth wall." The author in the sky said. "Why do I get the ONLY story that Naruto can break the fourth wall this much, WHY?"

After the author was done with his rant the guards calmed down and sent for an ANBU squad to pick up Naruto. When the ANBU squad got there all four of them had kunai drawn and surrounded Naruto.

When Naruto saw this he jumped away from the four ANBU members and drew out a kunai of his own and attached it to some ninja wire in his sleeves that not even the ANBU with his sharingan active could see it because he did it so fast.

"Crow did you catch what he did?" asked an ANBU with a snake mask on.

The ANBU wearing a crow mask shook his head and said. "No, he moved so fast not even the sharingan could keep up with his speed."

While the two of them were talking the other two threw the kunais they had at Naruto. When Naruto saw this he put wind chakra into his kunai and threw it at the two kunais coming at him. When the kunais coming at Naruto were cut in half and dropped to the ground he put some fire chakra in his hand, to counter the wind chakra in the ninja wire, and pulled on the ninja wire connected to the kunai to bring it back to him, he also put some water chakra in his hand to make sure the wire didn't over heat.

When the snake ANBU saw this she yelled at them about wasting supplies when we get nothing in return. When she was done crow said "actually we did get something from that. We now know he has at least water, fire, and wind chakra. As well as his weapons he's using are made from wood."

"What, that kunai was made from wood?!" asked one of the other two ANBU shocked.

At this point the chinin ninja's who called the ANBU squad got over the fact that the ANBU attacked Naruto. The brown haired one barked. "STOP! We called you to come here to escort Naruto Uzumaki here to the Hokage's office!"

At this all four ANBU were stunned. The two idiots had just attacked the reason the village was still standing. The snake masked ANBU was the first to get over her shock and said. "We're sorry attacking you but you did pull out a kunai. Will you come with us to the Hokage's office?"

"Sure I'll come with you. But you were the ones who had kunais out before you even got here." He pointed out to the snake ANBU.

The snake ANBU laughed and said. "I like your style kid." And with that they left for the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Riseblader OUT!**


	2. Meetings

**Hi. Their is a few notes at the bottom to clear up some issues that my come up.**

**so... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

When they got to the Hokage's office they were told the Hokage was in a council meeting. After the meeting was done they had to wait five minutes before the Hokage said. "Come in." when they heard this Naruto and the snake masked ANBU entered the Hokage's office. The Hokage's office was a decent sized room; in one of the corners was a couch as well as their being five or six chairs, in the back of the room their was a desk with an old man sitting behind it who Naruto believed to be the third Hokage. What was on the desk caught Naruto's attention the most, paperwork, huge piles of it, in some places it was twice the height of the desk it sat on. Good thing Naruto knew the secret to get rid of it, shadow clones, since he wanted to become the Hokage.

When the door closed behind Naruto the snake masked ANBU stood at attention and saluted the Hokage and said "ANBU reporting. Two hours ago the chunin ninja guarding the gate asked for an ANBU team to escort someone to you. When we got there we had kunai drawn expecting a prisoner or a missing-ninja. When we landed the one we were to escort jumped back at seeing the drawn kunai and pulled out one of his owl and badger, and being the idiots they are, saw this as an act of aggression and attacked him by throwing their kunai at him. When he saw this he threw his kunai after infusing it with wind chakra cutting owl and badgers kunais. Before his kunai could hit owl or badger he pulled on what we thought was ninja wire that had also been in fused with wind chakra using some fire chakra to counter the wind chakra, then using water chakra to make sure the wire didn't burn up. After all this was done crow informed us that the weapons he used were made of wood as well as the 'ninja wire' being a strip of very flexible bark. When this was done the chunins guarding the gate snapped out of their shock at owl and badger attacking told us we were to escort him" she said gesturing to me "to you."

The Hokage then looked at me and asked "And what would your name be?"

"I would prefer to talk in private with you and Anko alone if you don't mind." I told them. The Hokage nodded while Anko just stiffened when I mentioned her name. When all the ANBU left besides Anko, the Hokage then put up a privacy seal. When this was done Naruto started off by saying "it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Seven years I think it was when you held me the day my father sealed the Kyuubi."

The third Hokage stared at Naruto and asked "Na-Naruto? How are you here? We thought you were dead?! How do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto replied "Yes it's me. I've been living with the foxes in the forests outside of Kohona since I was left to die out there when I was a week old. It happened that the elder fox was passing by where the two ninja left me and he took me with him to live with the foxes. He heard every single word and told me the names of the two ninja."

"What two ninja took you! Tell me the names and the two will be executed!" the third Hokage said angrily.

"Actually I have a much, much better way to punish them." At the confused look the Hokage gave he continued "what better way to punish the two of them then have to teach me how to be a ninja every day for nearly five years?"

"Let me guess, Iruka and Mizuki?" the Hokage asked.

"Yep, and if you agree I just might tell you how to get rid of paperwork." Naruto said adding an edge so the Hokage would have a good reason to agree.

At hearing how Naruto would tell him if he agreed how to get rid of his personal nightmare he agreed instantly.

"Okay then, when does the academy open?" Naruto asked.

"The placement tests were today so you can still join their class, especially if you have the Hokage's recimendation to be in Iruka and Mizuki's class." The Hokage said with a smile while filling out the necessary paperwork. "Ok, my side of the deal is complete. So what IS the secret to getting rid of paperwork?"

"Easy, the answer is….." Naruto paused for dramatic effect "shadow clones"

When the Hokage heard the answer he stood up went up to the wall, took off his hat, and started to beat his head on the wall saying "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…." After he was done he put his hat back on and sat down in his seat. "Ok, Naruto any other secrets you have?" the Hokage asked expecting him to say no.

"Oh like; being able to summon from the kitsune clan which is considered a bijuu level summons; having a mental link set up so me and Kurama can talk with each other at will after he explained that Madara put him in a Genjustu so he would attack Kohona; or that Kurama is standing behind me and the only reason the seal is still intact is because we don't want Madara to control him for a third time, those kinds of secrets?" Naruto replied to the Hokage who just nodded numbly. "Well then if you want to know them all then I guess we'll be here all night." Naruto said hinting at the amount of secrets he had.

"Ok, then we don't need to hear them all today. But by the time you're done with the academy I expect to know most of those kind of secrets, ok Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"That's fine by me. Oh and where will I be sleeping?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"You will be sleeping at your fathers' mansion. Anko will you please show Naruto to the fourths mansion?" The Hokage replied.

"Yes sir." Was the reply from Anko.

"Oh, and Hokage-sama, can you not put my name on the scroll so I can put presser on them without them being able to prepare?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"Sure and you can even be the one to give it to them tomorrow." The Hokage said. "And none of this 'Hokage-sama' stuff, it gets annoying, ok?" he said as an after thought.

"Ok then gramps" Naruto said then dodged a clock that was thrown at his head.

"Go get some sleep Naruto, you'll need it" the hokage said as Naruto left.

**THE NEXT DAY, AT THE NINJA ACADAMY, IRUKAS' CLASS ROOM.**

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my partner and best friend Kurama; I like training and learning new jutsu, I dislike any stuck up jerks and anyone who blames people for something they had no control over, and my dreams are to become the Hokage and make the two people who left me to die when I was a baby a living hell." Naruto said giving a bow.

"What do you mean by 'the two people who left me to die when I was a baby a living hell'?" a boy asked who Naruto remembered was named Kiba Inuzuka.

"What I meant by that was I wished to make the two who abandoned me lives so bad they would wish they were dead." Naruto clarified.

"….." was the response that the statement Naruto made got.

"Ok class let's begin. Naruto you can sit next to Kiba." Iruka said snapping out of his shock. After that Iruka droned on and on about history and boring stuff.

At lunch the one named Hinata Hyuga invited Naruto to sit with her friends; Kiba; Sasuke Uchiha; Sakura Haruno; Shino Aburame; Choji Akimichi; Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Dering lunch Naruto got to know all of Hinatas friends quite well. Then after lunch it was time to spar.

* * *

_**Authors note.**_

**1 Neji is not fate obsessed.**

**2 there is no caged bird seal.**

**3 there is no Uchiha massacre and so no stuck up Sasuke.**

**4 Hinata is confidant.**

_**5 NO FANGIRLS!**_

**Riseblader OUT!**


	3. academy time

When it was time for us to spar we each chose an opponent to fight against; it was me and Sasuke; Ino and Sakura; Kiba and Shino; Choji and Shikamaru; lastly Hinata and some random girl.

"Ok here are the rules for sparing; one, you can not use ninjutsu or genjutsu; two, you can use bloodline limits as long as they aren't nature manipulation type; three you have a five minute clock for your spar, if you don't finish by then it is a tie; lastly we can stop a spar if you don't follow the rules or any reason we see fit, ok? Good, no questions. Begin" Iruka explained.

When it was time for me and Sasuke to spar Iruka said "Begin" and I used my moms' bloodline in the first five seconds and had Sasuke pinned before anyone could comprehend what happened I said "Before you say anything that bloodline of mine doesn't fit in any category so technically I followed the rules." And I let Sasuke free and walked away.

That was going to be the basic routine for the next five years.

**TIME SKIP,THREE YEARS LATER.**

Naruto was at home sleeping when he had a dream he didn't dream for awhile, the day he rescued the Hyuga heiress from a Kumo ninja.

**FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO**

Naruto was practicing his fathers' bloodline limit when he heard a cry for help. Naruto, being the fox he is, went to check it out. When he got there he saw a man holding a girl his age against her will. When he saw that she was struggling to get away he jumped in and knocked out the man with a chop to his neck thus letting the girl go.

When the girl got her breath back after yelling for help she looked up at her savior. What she saw was a boy her age with blonde hair blue eyes three whisker like marks on each check and a blonde fox tail. After she took in what he looked like she asked the only logical question.

"Who are you?" she asked a bit frightened.

"My name is Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked curious.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan." She stated proudly.

"Wow that must be awesome. Wait if you're a clan heiress what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"I think he wanted my clans' special jutsu that only we can do." She replied. "Hey do you want to come to my house for some ice cream? I'm sure my dad would let you." She asked hopeful.

Naruto just shook his head and said "No, I can't, but I'll be going to the academy in two years, How about then?"

She nodded her head and said "Ok then in two years."

After that Naruto left when the Hyuga clan head was almost there. When anyone asked what happened she would just sigh dreamily and say "Naruto."

**PRESENT DAY**

After class the next day Naruto went up to Hinata and asked "Hey Hinata can I still take that rain check from five years ago for that ice cream?"

At this she looked at him confused, but slowly turned to shock. "Of courses you can Naruto. Do you want to go to my house or go out somewhere else?" she asked.

"Your house is fine. Plus I think your dad still wants to know who saved you five years ago." He replied to which Hinata nodded.

"Yeah he still tries to ask me what happened and I just say your name. I can't believe I never put two and two together." She said.

"I know what you mean. The only reason I remember that night was because I dreamt of it last night." He replied.

"Wow, but what happened to your tail?" she asked.

"Genjutsu, don't want people freaking out because of it." He replied.

After that they went to Hinatas' house and had some ice cream after introducing Naruto to Hinatas' father. Then after that day they were almost always by each others side.

**TWO YEARS LATER. GRADUATION EXAMS**

It was the day of the graduation exams at the ninja academy and Naruto was exited. When it was Narutos turn to go he got up and entered the testing room.

When Naruto closed the door he noticed a faint genjutsu that was very well hidden.

When he was in front of them Iruka asked "Any thing you wish to ask before we start?"

Naruto replied "Yeah, Mizuki-sensei." He paused for dramatic effect "KAI"

At that Mizuki clutched his head in pain before it faded and he looked around in confusion and said "Where am I? The last thing I remember… was… the… sharingan." he said comprehension dawning.

Iruka just looked at Naruto and Mizuki shocked and asked. "Wait, what's going on?"

At this point in time Naruto answered him by saying "When I came in I felt a faint genjutsu on Mizuki-sensei, apparently from a sharingan, and released him."

At this Iruka asked "Wait, you're telling me that you, an academy student, managed to dispel a genjutsu that we, two chunin, couldn't even detect?"

At that Naruto responded by saying "It helps that I have the one who made genjutsu and donjutsu as my tenant." And then preformed the substitution, henge, and clone.

"Alright Naruto you pass." Was all Iruka said.

Later that night a rouge Uchiha tried to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing from the hokages mansion. Key word TRIED.

**ONE WEEK LATER. TEAM PLACEMENT**

Iruka had just entered the room and everyone shut up. They really, REALLY, didn't like his demon head jutsu. He then started with team placements by saying "Team one will be…"

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

A silver hiared man walked into the class room to find it empty except for a peice of paper that read

on the roof sensei.

team 7

Naruto U.

Hinata H.

Sasuke U.

*chibi picture of the three of them doing the peace sign*

then a seal at the bottem of the page activated and he was hit with a banana pie.

* * *

**Riseblader OUT!**


End file.
